User blog:Teknobytez/Trust
This blog specifically goes out to the wonderful Staff Team here on this wikia. I joined this wikia somewhere around the end of September 2018 and this was my very first account > https://jailbreak.fandom.com/wiki/User:Laxeliix_-_ROBLOX I want to explain EVERYTHING that happened with this account. I actually never played Jailbreak around the BETA stage. I started playing Jailbreak around the end of August, when a friend told me about it. Of course I was horrible at it and I wanted to learn more about it. So I searched up Google and this wikia popped up. At first I thought this was a joke...(yes I know...ridiculous...), but I created an account. I continued to play Jailbreak and got quite better at it and I decided to start editing things on the wikia that I'm most familiar at. I started editing tons of pages, some with proper grammar and some not, so I got a warning. I ignored it, so I kept during the same thing..until I got blocked. So I made this account to keep "vandalising" > https://jailbreak.fandom.com/wiki/User:LaxeCraft Oh man, when I created this account, TOO MUCH drama! Probably the biggest drama in the history of this wikia. During this time, I was actually the first Txat. I'm not exactly sure if Txat even existed when I was editing on my "Laxeliix - ROBLOX" account, but if NOT, then I was probably the one who started it. Someone in this wikia noticed me and probably thought that they wanted to continue what I was trying to do, but much worse. I'm the root of all the vandals that occured. All the drama with Cosmic being a mod and the drama between me and Pocowoso1 was all because of me. If you think about it, I'm like at the very bottom of a plant and the the leaves replicate the vandals and drama. Now I'm here. On this "RogueLax" account, which I'm not even sure why I'm not blocked yet. You can see that the word "Lax" is in all of my accounts. That is a whole another topic, but what I'm trying to say is that with brand new users coming in and out and are being hired, I'm losing trust. Once you lose a trust from someone, it is super hard to get it back. So if you do something bad, then of course it's unfortunate that they will aim for you as the "cause". The Staff Team now hates me and I'm getting betrayed. I feel like this wikia is not the right place for me to post comments and edits. BUT, I have been lying about a MAJOR thing that I have not told anyone here for months and this involves one of the vandalism that has occured in this past...and NO. I AM NOT TXAT. Just wanted to get that out of the way first. I don't think many new users know this, but there was one small vandalism event that occured last year...I think? The vandal's name was I WILL HADK YOU. Yes, that was me. I made 2 of those similar accounts. MinelyGaming was also a big problem during that time and I am NOT him, but he was a very big enemy of mine (still is) so I had to target him and vandalise his profile page. I also have social anxiety disorder so talking to people in person is extremely hard for me so that's why everyone here makes me really happy and I continue to cooporate with the awesome community. Everybody is here because they LOVE Jailbreak and they don't want this wiki to be dead. We are all here for a reason. I also have many identities and different personalities, which makes a lot of people hard to understand me in person as well. This is the truth. This is my history in this wikia. I have made my last edit right now. I may be blocked, but I feel like I have no trust within this wikia and there is nothing much left to do. If I do not get blocked, I hope everyone understands. See you guys later! :( - The Forgotten Category:Blog posts